Theme Music of the Ship of Fools
Ello everybody! I've notice that quite a few of our characters have songs and or instrumentals chosen for them as their themes and i thought it'd be cool if were to list our characters and their musical themes all on one page. So here it is! The Theme Music of the Ship of Fools! DON! Now I'd prefer it everything was arranged in alphabetical order so that it's all nice and fair! KISHISHISHISHISHI! Oh and I fed your poodle to Ferno. It was apparently delicious. 8D ''Stories and Et Cetera These are the song from differing stories in the Ship Of Fools * The 7th Heir ** Openings/Endings *** UVERworld - AWAYOKUBA (Opening 1 ) *** Ikimono Gakari - Natsuzora Graffiti (Ending 1) ** OSTs *** Watashi no Uso (sad) *** 挫けそうになる私を支えてください (Sad) *** Krone (Sad *** The Kings Plan (strategic) *** Chopin - Ocean (Argo's Theme) *** Iron God - Sakupen Hell (Dalenora's Theme) *** Fade to Black (Fighting) *** Difficult (Fighting) *** Tekijin Toppa (Fighting) * One Soul! **Openings '' *** A Flood of Circle: Forest Walker (Nakama Arc) *** BACK-ON: INFINITY (Logue Town Invasion Arc) *** One Ok Rock: Onion (Red Line Arc) *** One Ok Rock: The Beginning (Freedom Arc) *** Ok Rock: Deeper Deeper (G-17 Arc) *** One Ok Rock: Riot (G-17 Arc) ** Endings *** ''One Ok Rock: Clock Strikes (Nakama Arc) *** One Ok Rock: Ending Story (Logue Town Invasion) *** One Ok Rock: Dreamer (Red Line Arc) *** One Ok Rock: Break My Strings (Freedom Arc) *** One Ok Rock: Mighty Long Fall (G-17 Arc) * One Dream **''Openings ***Grand Line Saga - One Piece Opening 3 - Hikari e (Towards the Light) - The Babystars ****Hikari e (Towards the Light) (Full Length Version) ***East Blue Saga - Fairy Tail Opening 4 - R.P.G. ~ Rockin' Playing Game - SuG ***Mizu Saga - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Opening 1 - V.I.P. - SID ***Re-Entry Saga - Code Geass R2 Opening 2 - World's End - FLOW ***Reunion Saga - One Piece Opening 17 - Wake up - AAA ***Phantom Corp. Saga - Konjiki no Gash Bell Opening 3 - Mienai Tsubasa (Invisible Wings) - Tanimoto Takayoshi ***No Beard Saga - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Opening 1 - Sorairo Days (Blue Sky Days) - Shoko Nakagawa **''Endings'' ***Grand Line Saga - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Ending 2 - The Bravery - Supercell ***Mizu Saga - Dragon Ball Kai Ending 3 - Dear Zarathustra - Good Morning America *One Piece of Music **''Tiger's Perch Arc'' - Fixed: Rockman Exe Stream Opening - Be Somewhere - Buzy ***''Exposition Music'' - Battle in the Dungeon #2 - FFXI **''Conscription Arc'' - This Will Be The Day, RWBY Volume 1 OST **''Revelations Arc'' - Dangan Ronpa: Never Say Never *Grand Piece **''Openings'' ***''Grand Line Saga'' - History's strongest disciple - Kenichi opening theme 1 ***''Red Blood Saga'' - History's Strongest Desciple Kenichi Op 2 *Grand Voyage **''Openings'' ***''South Blue Saga''- Digimon Adventures Opening 2 - "Butterfly" - Masaaki Endoh ***''Deathwatch Saga- ''Fairy Tail Opening 20 - "NEVER-END TALE" - Tatsuyuki Kobayashi and Konomi Suzuki ***''Stormpiea Saga''- Gintama Opening 11- Wonderland - FLiP ***''Hammer Saga- ''Fairy Tail Opening 10 - "I Wish" - Milky Bunny'' '' ***''Trifecta Saga''- Naruto Opening 4- "GO!!!" - FLOW ***''Strong War Saga''- Fairy Tail Opening 16 - "STRIKE BACK" - BACK-ON ***''Go to New World Saga''- Digimon Adventure Opening 2 - "Butterfly" (Second Verse) - Masaaki Endoh ***''Balam Alliance Saga''- The Law of Ueki Opening 2 - "No Regret" - Kumi Koda ***''Edd War Saga''- Magi: The Kingdom of Magic Opening 2 - "Hikari" - ViViD ***Unnamed Saga ***''Demon Horde Saga-'' ***''Shanxus Saga''- ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D -『familia』 **''Endings'' ***''Strong War Saga''- ****''First Ending''- Fairy Tail Ending 9 - "Kono Te Nobashite" - Hi-Fi CAMP ****''Second Ending''- Digimon Adventure Opening 2 - "Butterfly" - Fest Vainquer Remix *The Art of Piracy **Openings ***East Blue Saga: Day After Tomorrow - "Starry Heavens" - Opening Version *Adventures of Triton **''Openings'' ***''Opening 1: ''Bleach Opening 1 - Asterisk - Orange Range *The Other Side **''Opening:'' Rise Against - Savior **''Ending: ''Coldplay - Viva La Vida *One Sword! **'Openings' ***Dawn of Dreams- Asriel Dremurr Theme ***Sail into Dreams- Rainbow Road Mario Kart Wii Theme ***Adventures in Hellpiea- Pokémon X Y Friend Battle Theme Remix **'Fight Musics' ***End of Toshin vs Main Baddie- Finale - Undertale Soundtrack ***Main Fight Theme- Novus Aracana ***That's One Big Baddie...- Rise of Saturn ***Advantaged Fight- Rebirth of a Legend ''Crews *The Dame Pirates **Theme - Beautiful Red *Blood Fang Pirates ** One Ok Rock: 69 *Blue Fox Pirates **Song - Gin Ichimaru "Its Who We Are" * Ika Bounty Hunters **Song - Fullmetal Alchemist Opening 2 - Ready, Steady, GO! - L'Arc-en-Ciel * Relic Hunters Organization ** Song Huntik Go * The Crimson Dawn Pirates ** Zephyr's theme: Undertale OST - Megalovania *The Machina Pirates **Song - Departure - BACK-ON *The Jolly Pirates **Song - One Piece Opening 14 - Fight Together - Namie Amuro **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fairy Tail Main Theme - Yasuharu Takanashi ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fairy Tail Main Theme (Slow Version) - Yasuharu Takanashi (Sad/Emotional Event) ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fantasia - Yasuharu Takanashi (Happy/Festive Event) ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fairy Tail Main Theme (Metal Version) - Yasuharu Takanashi (Battle Version) ***Remixed Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Fairy Tail Main Theme (Tenrou Island Version) - Yasuharu Takanashi (New World Version) *The Skyline Pirates **Theme - Diamond Eyes - Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom (Skyline Armada Theme) *The Valkyrie Pirates **Song - Kill la Kill Opening 1 - Sirius - Eir Aoi *The Obsidian Pirates **main theme: Broken Moon *The Demalion Pirates **Main theme: Dancing Water Spray *The Marimo Pirates **Main Theme: Gurren Lagann OP - Sorairo Days - Shoko Nakagawa - Eng. Fandub (Pre-Timeskip) **Main Theme: Pirates Of The Caribbean Soundtrack - "Drink Up Me Hearties!" - Hans Zimmer (Post-Timeskip) *The Seven Flags **Main Theme: Hunter X Hunter: OST 3 Music- Phantom Troupe vs. Mafia *Pegasus Wing Pirates **Main Theme: Saint Seiya Omega OST SEIYA VS TITAN *Voidstorm Pirates: **Main Theme: Canata Mortis/God in Fire Protagonists *Absole Jutsen - Diamond is Unbreakable *Aharon - The Beast *Arsene Abagnale **Main Theme - Bar Crossroads **Main Battle Theme - Overdrive **Serious Battle Theme - Fade to Black *Blade D. Kris **Character Song - History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi Opening 1 - Be Strong - Yazumi Kana *Captain Rinji -The Stray Cats - Stray Cat Strut *Chiyome Lys **Character Song - Neon Genesis Evangelion Opening - Cruel Angel's Thesis - Youko Takahashi *Daro Daro Usagi - Coheed and Cambria - Welcome Home *Dimitri Marcellus - Them Crooked Vultures - Dead End Friends *Dracule Sakura **Leitmotif/Theme - Digimon Frontier Original Soundtrack - Densetsu no Juutoshi (Legend of the Ten Warriors) - Takanori Arisawa *Ellis Darkwood - Smash Mouth - Padrino *Forge Mary **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Kurogane (Black Steel) - Yasuharu Takanashi *Ibrahim - Red Like Roses *Iroppoi **Main Theme - Sexiness (Naruto) **Combat Theme - Erza vs. 100 Monsters *Laon de Ryu : Kill la Kill OST- Inuka Saru part 2 *Captain Havoc **Main theme: Screaming for Vengence *Guddo Rakku **Main Theme - **Combat Theme - Sword of the Stranger - Ihojin no Yaiba *Jack Breaker Jr **Character Song - We Want Fun - Andrew W.K. **Leitmotif/Theme - Magnum Force - Lalo Schifrin *Jolly D. Chris **Character Song - One Piece Ending 8 - Shining Ray - Janne da Arc **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Natsu's Theme - Yasuharu Takanashi **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Dragon Force - Yasuharu Takanashi (When using Art Style: Pop and Art Style: Mainstream) *Laura - Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Coils Of Light [English Version ] *Lawrence **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Shishi no Hoshi Rei (Lion of the Star Spirits) - Yasuharu Takanashi *Magnus ** Leitmotif/Entrance - Desperado (Soul Nomad and the World Eaters) **Leitmotif/Combat - Samurai Warriors 2 OST City of Flowers Sengoku 2 *Miko Nikk - Anathema - A Natural Disaster *Mut Mizu **Character Song - Shantae: Half Genie Hero - Dance Through the Danger - Jake Kaufman and Christina Vee *Palerider **Main Theme - I'm in Control *Peabody Rune **Leitmotif/Theme - Passionate Duelist - Yu-Gi-Oh! Original Soundtrack *Power House CDXI - My Soul, Your Beats! - Violin Edition (During House Call) *Rose Glory **Character Song - Dragon Ball GT Opening 1 - Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed) - Field of View **Leitmotif/Theme - Dragon Ball Raging Blast Original Soundtrack - Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku (Bit by Bit My Heart is Charmed; Instrumental Remix) *Roxanne **Leitmotif/Theme - Magi: The Kingdom of Magic Original Soundtrack - Eye of the Dragon - Shiro Sagisu *Runagai Chio -Rise Against - Broken Mirrors *Ruriko Fujitani - Scars of Time - Chrono Cross Music *Selena Del Rosa - Bleach - Urahara's Theme *Serena Del Marco - Naruto - Tenten's Theme *Shiro Lucy **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Lucy Ganbaru - Yasuharu Takanashi *Sol Hamlet - Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Metal Version *Spike **1st Character Song - Outlaw Star Opening - Through the Night - Arimachi Masahiko **2nd Character Song - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Original Soundtrack - Sail for Triumph (Sinbad's Character Song) - Shiro Sagisu and Ono Daisuke (Sinbad and Spike's Japanese voice actor) **Leitmotif/Theme - Fairy Tail Original Soundtrack - Hagane no Hakunetsusen (Fierce Battle of Steel) - Yasuharu Takanashi *Thoosa **My Soul Your Beats (Yui Ver) Full 「高音質」 (Battle Theme) *Timber **Leitmotif/Theme - One Piece Original Soundtrack - Franky's Theme - Kōhei Tanaka (Pre-Time Skip) **Leitmotif/Theme - Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Original Soundtrack - The Ultimate - Shoji Meguro and Atsushi Kitajoh (Post-Time Skip) *Titan Bach **Leitmotif/Theme - Night on Bald Mountain - Petrovich Mussorgsky *Toshin **Battle Theme: Stardust Crusaders OST *Dhahaka D. Knave **Main Theme: One Piece Soundtrack 1- Luffy Theme **Battle Theme: Fate/stay night OST - Clashing Souls ~ Gekitotsu Suru Tamashii 激突する魂 - Kenji Kawai **Hyper Mode Theme: "Decisive Battle" Evangelion OST #1 **Victory Theme: Gurren Lagann OST - "Thrust Through the Heavens with Your Spirit!" **Character Theme: You're Gonna Go Far Kid - The Offspring *Stormy Buchanan **Character Theme; Supercell - [星が瞬くこんな夜に - Nagi Yanagi *Pura Rihawk **Character Theme: Naruto Shippuden Opening 14 - "Tsuki no Ōkisa" - Nogizaka46 *D'Artagnan **Leitmotif/Theme/Character Song - Naruto Shippuden Ending 29 - "Flame" - DISH **Minsar/Whisper Step Theme: Magi: The Kingdom of Magic OST - "Dragon Battle" *Tomas H. Ells **'The Anger of One Man''' System Of A Down - Attack **'The Fury of Two Souls' System of a Down - Dreaming *Komota Arnold **'Character Theme' Bastion Soundtrack - The Sole Regret *Holo Lawrence - Overburdened by Disturbed ''Antagonists *Aaron L. Goosby **Leitmotif - Everything Ends Here **Untransformed Combat Theme - FFXIV's Answers **Transformed Combat Theme - FXIII's Fighting Fate *Anton Kourai **Letimotif - He Who Brings the Night *Benedict Lo **Character Song - Kill la Kill Original Soundtrack - Blumenkranz - Hiroyuki Sawano, Cyua and Rie *Captain Fukku - Is it Admiration for Overlord Laharl? *Catalyn Roberta - Nothing Can Be Explained (Buckbeard Remix) *Fabricio el Tigre **Character Theme - Night King Housen **Combat Theme 1 - Pokemon Black & White OST Ghetsis Battle Theme **Combat Theme 2 - Pokemon Black and White 2 Ghetsis Battle Theme *Fergus Drummond - The Last Story Music - The One Ruling Everything (Last Battle) *The Hunter **Leitmotif- Kill a Kill *L'Olonnais D. Kuroraka **Character Theme '''-'' Death Note- Mello's Theme B **Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cat Sìth Theme ''-'' March of a Black Dog *Lady Katsa Di Valenca - Them Crooked Vultures, Gunman *Mazo Ji Kizu - GIREI *Mayonaka **Character Song - Red White Black Yellow Original Soundtrack - Die - Jeff and Casey Lee Williams *Sablier Moira **Leitmotif- Kiryuu Ga Kill *Shanxus- Captain America: The Winter Soldier- OST #6- The Winter Soldier *Tombstone Grim **Leitmotif/Theme - One Piece Original Soundtrack - Adventure on Ghost Island - Kōhei Tanaka *Zamakura Kaiya ** Personal Theme - She Swallowed Burning Coals - El Tigr3 Side Characters *Ally Saurus **Character Song - Digimon Adventure Opening - Butter-Fly - Wada Koji *John Jango de Triezieme - Led Zeppelin, Achilles last stand *Mr. Barrow and Mrs. Parker - Durarara!! - The Legend of the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro *Oca Aronne - Hellsing - A Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction *Piotr Mori - Led Zeppelin, No Quarter *Pyry Aisa - Impartial (The Battle) *Tsaro Descole - Winterborn *Dhahaka D. Spade - Fairy Tail Ending 6 - Be As One - w-inds *Zelda Beryl **Character Song - Kill la Kill OST - Sanbika (Hymn) - Takahiro Yasuda and Eir Aoi (Short Version) Locations *Tora no Tomarigi - **Piers of the Tora no Tomarigi - Final Fantasy X OST, People of The North Pole Items * Miscellaneous *Grand Voyage: **Dhahaka D. Knave vs. Shanxus - Fate/stay night OST - Light and Darkness ~ Hikari to Yami 光と闇 - Kenji Kawai Users *User: RinkakuKagune - U2: The Troubles * User: Kai-De-Avalon - Imagine Dragons - Radioactive *User: Wolfdragon Rex **'Character Theme -' Primordial Beat ~ Pristine Beat **'''General Theme - Tomorrow Will Be Special; Yesterday Was Not **'Battle Theme' - Unknown X ~ Unfound Adventure *User: Powerhouse411 - Faylan - Ai wo Torimodose!! **Plotting Theme - Everything Ends Here **Determined to Win Theme - Ever Present Feeling, Fate Stay Night *User:Wyvern 0m3g4 **'Good Wyvern' ***Song - Zebrahead Tribute to L'Arc-en-Ciel - Ready, Steady, GO! - L'Arc-en-Ciel ***Song - Clouds Away (Hot-Head Bop Remix) - Palpable, DiGi Valentine and Bekah Jones (OverClocked ReMix) - Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Original Soundtrack (When Angered and Later Remorseful) ***Leitmotif/Theme - Gale - Blazblue Original Soundtrack ***Leitmotif/Theme - Jinbe, Knight of the Sea - One Piece Original Soundtrack - Kohei Tanaka (Shichibukai Theme) ***Leitmotif/Theme - Crescendo to Chaos (Battle! VS Champion Remix) - Chernabogue (OverClocked ReMix) - Pokémon Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Original Soundtrack (Wyvern's Pokémon Battling Theme / Battle! VS Champion Wyvern 0m3g4) **'Wrath Incarnate' ***Song - Gluttony Fang (Vocal Version) - Blazblue Original Soundtrack - Daisuke Ishiwatari and Yoshihiro Kusano **'Evil Wyvern' ***Leitmotif/Theme - Nikopol - Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Original Soundtrack - Taku Iwasaki ***Leitmotif/Theme - F (Instrumental) - Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F Insert Song - Maximum the Hormone (Battle Theme) *User:Zeon1 ** Main Theme/Victory Theme'''- Sorairo Days -Tengen Toppa EDITION- ***'''Second Main Theme- PONPONPON.featモモカシュー **''Battle Theme''- Bleach OST 4 - "Number One" Instrumental Ver. (As decided by Powerhouse411). ***''Second Battle Theme''- PONPONPON -ROCK arrange **''I Reject Your Reality and Subsitute It With My Own! ''Theme - Sabaton - Carolus Rex' *User:FoolishMortalFOOL **Final Fantasy VII - One Winged Angel **A Powerful Foe Arrives *User:Djolee5 - Katekyo Hitman Reborn Hibari *User:LordNoodleXIV - Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen - Coils Of Light *User:Rukiryo - Fairy Tail: Fiesta *User: Marcus Junior: **'Battle Theme: Dragonforce: Operation Ground and Pound ' *User: Lvdoomien: ** '''Battle Theme: ' Bastion Soundtrack - Terminal March ** Winning Theme: TALES FROM THE BORDERLANDS: Theme: Jungle - Busy Earnin' ** Debate Theme/"Shut up you're wrong": ''' Pro Prosecutor Pursuit Theme - Lying Coldly *User: Lewush: ** '''Battle Theme: Satsuki Kiryuin Theme ** Second Battle Theme: Overclocked Remix #1702 Nuclear Flash *User:Otakuknight 79 ** Battle Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCj75y5Nn2o ** Lag Demon Form theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6sY5Z1yCLY Category:Ship of Fools Fanon Category:Collaboration